Kiba's Long Day
by Kiba Blackfire
Summary: Kiba returns from a mission with Akamaru not feeling well due to a biological disease. Tsunade gives Naruto a mission to investigate. *Kiba Centeric*


**Disclaimer:** **I Do Not Own Naruto.**

_**Author's Note:**__** I hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always, blades and knives are welcome. **_

Kiba's Long Day

Kiba was sitting at the table in front of his sister still worried about Akamaru. He was looking at the ground beating himself up inside thinking about the promise he made with his companion during the fight with Sakon of the Sound Four. "Sister is there anything you can do for him?" He gripped his pants preparing for bad news.

"The supplies needed to create the vaccine are being shipped as we speak." When she spoke, this automatically made him gaze into her eyes as a gleam of hope was starting to form. "But," She paused with that the hope vanished. "Even if I make the vaccine there is a chance it will not work. It could kill him in the process or worse we might have to put him down ourselves." Hanna's voice was calm as she said this. She felt for him but she knew if it were her companion, she'd want the full synopsis. "For your sake and his I hope it doesn't come to that."

"Akamaru let go, I thought we were friends." They both heard Naruto whimper in pain.

"We have a guest," Hanna smiled trying to cheer her brother up. _"Naruto I hope you can get Kiba's mind of the situation. I don't like it seeing my brother this heartbroken."_ Kiba stood up, letting out a sigh.

"I'll go check on the idiot." He opened the front door. "Akamaru release him." Kiba pulled his enraged pup off him. The moment he did it caused a rip in Naruto's pants. "Why don't you come inside my sister will patch up your pants." He offered with no argument Naruto went inside. No way would he let the entire village see his green boxers with red frogs on them. Living that down would be close to impossible. _"Naruto has been around a lot lately since Akamaru got sick. No doubt sniffing for clues but I need to know for sure."_ Naruto removed his pants handing them to Hanna who immediately began stitching them up. She worked as a pet doctor so sewing wasn't her thing. She knew she'd have to apologize to him later.

"All finished," Hanna showed him the pants which left a embarrassed look on her brother's face. He thought her being a vet would mean she's good at patching but clearly this was not the case.

"They look terrible," Kiba spoke out. "I'm sorry about that."

"No worries, I can ask Sakura." He giggled. "Besides I need a excuse to take my pants off in front of her." Hanna set the pants down pretending she never heard him say that. Kiba let out a sigh.

_ "More like another chance to be punched in the face."_ He shook his head. _"He'll never learn."_

"I think I did a great job." Hanna flashed the pants again. She knew by Kiba's expression that suggesting Sakura was asking for pain. Surely her half ass job was better than that.

"You kidding they look worse than before." Kiba laughed. His laughter made her smile, if he was able to laugh at times like this then she knew he'd be fine.

"It's okay I will ask Sakura, she'll fix them and don't worry she won't hit me. She's done it for me several times for me on missions." Naruto grabbed the pants putting them on. "Anyway it's getting late I'd better go." He opened the front door.

"Why don't you stay the night," Hanna suggested, her brother looked at her knowing she was up to something. He had no desire for company and he was only pretending to play nice so Naruto wouldn't report the incident. "It's like you said it's late there's no need to head home tonight. Kiba's room should be enough room for both of you that is if he wants to share." She flashed Kiba a picture of him and Akamaru in the tub which she was using as way to get him to do whatever she wanted. He growled at her hating the predicament.

"I don't mind," He smiled at him with a fake smile though Naruto was too dense to notice, his sister knew full well which made her smile. "Come on Naruto it could be fun it's been a long time since any of us stayed at each other's houses." Naruto rubbed his head remembering that in the academy they used to have sleepovers but when he hosted no one ever came; his home wasn't typically the cleanest.

"Sure sounds like it could be fun." He answered. "It's going be exactly like we did back at the academy. I'll be in your room." Naruto ran upstairs.

"You better rip that picture when it's done." Kiba stood up; Hanna pulled the picture out ripping it to shreds.

"You'll thank me for this later." She hugged her brother, kissing his forehead; which he hated. She tossed the shreds in the trash heading outside. Hanna picked up Akamaru taking him to her room so she could observe him over night.

"This is going to be a long night but at least I'll get to know for sure if Naruto is spying or not." He went to his room while removing his jacket. Kiba set the jacket on the bed; he sat on his desk typing on his laptop trying to find out more about Akamaru's illness. Naruto was going through his closet trying to see if anything was his size. "Check under the bed there should be a pair of pants that might fit." He said still not taking his eyes of his search results.

"Thanks," He removed his jacket tossing it on the bed. He looked under the bed finding a pair of black pants. Naruto tried them on, they fit him just fine. "These pants are a perfect match. How'd you know they'd fit?"

"I didn't, Shikamaru left them when he stayed the night last week." He continued browsing through the results.

"Why did he stay at your place?"

"He just wanted to get away from his mother." He was starting to get annoyed by his guest. Though it wasn't Naruto's fault, it was mostly because his best friend was sick and there was nothing he could do for him.

"You need to get your mind of Akamaru." He touched Kiba's shoulder. "He'll be fine," Naruto reassured him. "Your sister will take good care of him. You should know I'm not going to let anything happen to him either. I give you my word on that and you know I never go back on my word, that's my ninja way." He pointed at himself noticing that Kiba was still browsing the results. "I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice." Naruto used sexy jutsu appearing between his legs. "Please spend some time with me."

"What do you think I am, an idiot?" He stepped on his head making his face plant to the ground. "Tricks like that don't work on me now stop bothering me." Kiba stood up going to the bathroom to take a shower. _"I can't expect him to understand, he has no idea what it's like to lose something precious like Akamaru." _An image of Sasuke entered his mind. _"Maybe he does and is trying to get my mind off it."_

He removed all his clothing turning on the water to the perfect temperature. Kiba got in the shower lathering his body with dog shampoo once he washed that off making sure the scent was washed away. He lathered his body with a different shampoo which had a masculine scent to it. He repeated the same steps with his hair. Once he stepped out of the shower trimming his pubic hair, he shaved his underarms then dried off with a towel. Once he was all dried off he put on a pair of boxers that were black and had bones on them. Kiba began brushing his teeth and washing his mouth with mouthwash. He put on a grey wife beater and pajama pants that matched his boxers.

Once Kiba returned to his room, he saw Naruto holding his laptop. "Why are you holding my laptop?" He tossed his clothes in his laundry basket.

"I refuse to sit here and let you ignore me."

"I wish I could but you're really hard to ignore." Kiba shut the door to his room.

"Believe it." He put his thumb up making him laugh.

"I see your point there's no sense in worrying about him. My sister will take good care of him, I trust her. Instead of that why don't we have some fun?" Kiba set his headband on the desk.

"Now that's the Kiba I know." Naruto set the laptop on the desk. "What do you want to do?"

"First off truth or dare I'll start, truth, Naruto is it true that you are spying on me and Akamaru?"

"Wow and here I thought I was being sneaky about it. It's true but it's only because Grandma Tsunade is worried about him." He answered. "Listen I won't let her do anything to hurt Akamaru. I know he's important to you."

"In that case I'm not upset as long as she doesn't hurt him. Just remember Akamaru's my friend and no one is taking him from me." Kiba glared at him. "Now with that said what did you want to do Naruto?"

"Well your host but I did have something in mind." he sat on the bed. "If I tell you, you have to promise that one else will know about it." Kiba sat beside him knowing that he was seeking advice or something had been troubling him.

"Alright, you should know by now that you can tell me anything. " He placed his hand on Naruto's back. "What's the matter?"

"Were you there when Sasuke and I," Naruto blushed. "kissed?" he laughed.

"Yeah Sakura and the other girls whipped your butt for that. It was hilarious," He continued laughing, Naruto looked at him. "sorry keep going." Kiba regained his composure.

"What if I told you I somewhat liked it." he began moving his thumbs around. He was kind of insecure about this truth and was afraid of Kiba's judgment but he had to tell someone. Who better to tell than Kiba, the alpha male.

"In that case," He cleared his throat. "I would say if you liked it, who cares?" Naruto let out a sigh of relief glad to know that he wasn't like the rest of his family who considered all same gender pairings a crime. "If you are into that stuff, go for it but just know it's going to take more than one kiss to know if you are."

"I can't argue there," Naruto laughed face turning red.

"There's more isn't there." Kiba could tell just by the expression he was giving. "Go on let it all out while it's on the table. Best you do it now than wait till next time which will be months from now."

"Kiba, I was hoping since Sasuke isn't around that," Naruto paused. "You will be my first." With that Kiba's face turned red and he backed up.

"Hey not cool, I agreed to be alpha male. I did not agree to be the test dummy." He protested. "What part of the fact that my clan is like the super villain to all yaoidom did you not get?" He saw the hurt look on Naruto's face when he said that. It couldn't have been easy for him to lay the cards out like that and if it were him he'd be pretty hurt too. "Luckily for you, I'm not like them and I'll try anything once." Kiba stood up. "If I do this I expect a present in return."

"Like what?" He gave him a confused look.

"I expect you to suck me off, do that and I will be your first." He put his hands in his pockets. "I don't want a half ass blowjob either. I want it to be pleasuring beyond compare. You better make me want to dominate you. Do you think you can manage that?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Naruto stood up, preparing to kiss him. Kiba pushed him away.

"If we are going to do this we do it my way." He grabbed him taking him to the bathroom. Kiba removed every ounce of Naruto's clothing turning the water on. "If you're going to be the first guy I fuck. You'd better be cleaner than soap." Kiba covered him in soap while Naruto began washing it off kind of turned on by the demanding. Just the idea of having Kiba as his first made his spine tingle. He wanted Sasuke but he knew if he could handle him, he could handle Sasuke. Once his body was all clean, Kiba tossed some of his clothes. "At least look desirable." Kiba went to his room searching how to loosen a guy on his laptop. He was so uneducated when it came to guy on guy being more accustomed to girls naturally.

Once Kiba was done searching Naruto came into the room wearing a white wife beater and blue jeans. "I'm not going to sleep in this and what's wrong with the clothes I had on?" He set his head band on the dresser.

"Well you weren't wearing that ugly orange outfit and my clothes are better." Kiba set his laptop back on the desk. "You won't be sleeping those clothes because after we are done. You won't be wearing clothes."

"Do I look desirable enough for you now?" Naruto walked up to Kiba who made him turn.

"Perhaps, either way it's the best I could do." He made Naruto sit on the bed. "Now let's start with the kissing." He sat next to him. _"If I'm going to do this I might as well teach him how to kiss for Hinata's sake." _Naruto engulfed his lips with his own only to be pushed away. "I'm not a buffet, Choji." He wiped his lips. "Try again this time, do not eat my face." He nodded pressing his lips against Kiba's once more. "Better now a little tongue not a lot and this time don't come to me all the way. Allow me to go to you a little that way you know it's wanted." He brought his lips close to his giving him room to go to him. Kiba brought their lips together when he did, Naruto slipped some tongue in. "Perfect now it's my turn." He brought his lips close to his not touching. While they were looking into each other's eyes he placed his hand behind the man's neck. Naruto closed the gap between their lips while they were kissing. Kiba slid his tongue into his mouth moving it in a fashion which made his mate moan. "That's how it's done."

"I believe it." He pressed his lips against Kiba's climbing on top of him moving his hand on top of his lover's genitals slowly trying to arouse him. In the process he was started to get turned on. Naruto ran his hands under his mate's shirt feeling the smooth texture of Kiba's skin. He removed his shirt allowing Naruto to intoxicate himself with his upper body. Kiba's body well built not enough to be considered bulky but enough turn on practically anyone. If his muscles weren't enough, the smooth skin and skin tone would surely be enough. He tossed the shirt aside while Naruto began touching his chest rubbing his hard nipples as he ran his lips through his stomach. He left his right hand on the jewels and left on the nipples.

"I refuse to let you be only one to get a kick out of this." Kiba leaned forward removing Naruto's top. He rolled over now being on top of Naruto staring at his body. Naruto's body built identical to his own though his skin was quite as smooth and the tone was brighter. The seal on his stomach was showing which looked kind of enticing to know nine tails was getting into it. He bit the side of his spouse's neck making him press Kiba's body to him. He placed his right hand on Naruto's sack feeling that he was as hard as a brick. His touch alone was enough to cause this. "Seems you are more into this than I thought," He ran his hands across Naruto's chest.

"You don't know the half of it." Naruto used shadow clone jutsu. One clone was kissing Kiba's neck on left while playing his own cock. The other clone was kissing the other side of Kiba's neck playing his own cock. Lastly, the third clone grabbed Kiba from behind pulling him off Naruto and against the wall. The other two clones continued kissing his neck still pleasuring themselves. "I'm about to give you a blowjob you'll never forget. Believe it." Naruto dropped Kiba's pants eager to see his appendage which was craving attention. Somehow watching the clones lust over him managed to give Kiba wood. Naruto removed his own pants tossing them aside with Kiba's. After much anticipation from both sides, he removed Kiba's boxers leaving his ego exposed. Kiba's appendage was well trimmed down to the sack. His trunk was bigger than that of Naruto's but not by much. His penis was cut making this Naruto's first time to see a cut dick. "Interesting Kiba, I never knew you were circumcised." The clones disappeared.

"Inuzuka's are very proud of their jewels so we do whatever makes them function better and easier to clean. Judging by what I saw earlier you must be uncut so," Kiba pointed at Naruto's boxers and he dropped them allowing him to see his private parts. Naruto's pubic hair slightly longer than that of Kiba's but the sack itself was hairless. His shaft was a little shorter than Kiba's which left hardly any room for him to brag. Both of were erect so it was a fair competition. "That's what being uncut looks like not really that much different." Kiba rubbed his chin. "Anyway I believe a blowjob is in order." Naruto used shadow clone jutsu summoning the three clones back knowing that was Kiba's desire. Before they took action, Naruto put a small amount of Kiba's length into his mouth. Once he did a clone engulfed some of Naruto's length into his mouth. "Oh I see you're not going to let me soak up all the pleasure from this. Well this is supposed to be the greatest blowjob in history so I can't say I blame you." One of the clones kissed Kiba while jerking off. The other clone was licking Kiba's ball sack while Naruto was sucking using the clone to experiment on what would make it more pleasurable. He put a little more of length in seeing that Naruto was now using tongue. For each time he felt his lovers tongue lick the slit of his cock, he added more. Soon enough Kiba was now plunging his shaft in the mouth of the boy moaning as he did so. The salty taste of pre-cum entered Naruto's mouth; he had no choice but to welcome it. He licked the saltiness pressing knowing he was to suck until he came. Kiba placed his hand around Naruto's neck as he continued moving his shaft in his mouth making more pre-cum enter his mouth. Naruto closed his eyes having came in his clones mouth thus canceling all the other clones. Eventually Kiba followed suite forcing him to swallow every bit of his cum against his wishes. He backed up his mouth covered in Kiba's juices. He began coughing wiping it off his mouth.

"Common courteously would tell you that I wasn't ready to swallow." Naruto began panting.

"Best blowjob ever," Kiba fell on his ass, his cock still pulsing. "Give me second and you will get your reward." He looked over seeing that Naruto's cock was pulsing becoming hard once more. "The nine tails must be turned on by this." Kiba grinned. "Well I'd better not disappoint him." He pressed his lips against Naruto's lips jerking his lover's cock a bit. "I'll do this only for you remember that." Kiba engulfed his length sucking making Naruto moan. Suddenly Naruto's eyes turned red while he was sucking moving his tongue in same fashion as if he was kissing someone. Naruto forced him against the wall while he fucked him in the mouth. The Foxe's claws were leaving marks on the wall. While he was sucking Naruto's length he felt his member starting rise ready to go again. Clones jumped out of Naruto's body every last one of the lusting after Kiba some of them tried to dominate him but he simply made the fox moan cancelling out all clones. Once nine tails released inside his mouth; Kiba swallowed every bit of cum. Once the release was found the nine tails was at ease. "Damn Naruto you didn't have to go that far." He wiped his mouth. "Now I deserve to dominate you."

"What happened?" Naruto woke up one again aroused. "That was one wet dream. I dreamt." He looked at Kiba who was upset that he recuperated again.

"I hate that fox," He let out a sigh. He started jerking Naruto trying to get him to cum on his hand so he could use cum as lube.

"Before we fuck, let's go to the bed." He toke Kiba's hand lying on the bed. He turned Naruto's ass to him while he jerked him off. Naruto began moaning; just feeling Kiba's touch on his appendage filled his body with joy. Once Kiba's hand was covered in cum, began loosening the tight hole in Naruto's ass. Of course it hurt at first but as Kiba was loosening the hole, he began to relax. He put in two fingers slowly widening the hole. Once the hole was wide enough, Kiba inserted his shaft into Naruto which caused him pain and at the same time pleasure. "Thank you for this Kiba."

"Yeah well next time tell that fox friend of yours to stay out of it." He began moving his shaft inside Naruto making him moan as he clinched to the sheets. Once Kiba found his release, Naruto cried out Kiba's name. A second later before Kiba could remove himself from Naruto. Hanna's mouth dropped and she quickly shot a picture for leverage purposes. "Shit, it's going to take me nine years to get her to throw that picture away." He went to pull out but Naruto stopped him.

"Leave it in, just awhile longer." He began drifting into deep sleep. "By the way I don't really consider the Nine tails a friend. He is more of the friend of the moment so if you want him to stay out. You might want to tell him that, he doesn't listen to me." Kiba gulped at the thought. While he was sleeping, Kiba pulled his shaft out.

"Sasuke, I wish you the best of luck dealing with that one." He fell asleep getting the sleep he deserved.


End file.
